


Amusing My Future

by Adelinthefanficfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, OC, Original Character(s), harry potter world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelinthefanficfreak/pseuds/Adelinthefanficfreak





	Amusing My Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey!
> 
> Thank you for considering to read my fanfic! I wanted to try to write a fanfic for a long time, and now I finally have done it!
> 
> This chapter is not very long, because I would like to break up the fanfic, which developed in the harry potter world (well, where the Muggles live), and for each chapter will I write a short story of my OC Vermillius Demont. The last chapter will contain all chapters in one!  
> I don't know yet how many chapters I would like to write, but I try to update every 2 weeks!  
> And also, sorry for my English in advance! (I'm working on it)
> 
> Do you have any tips or suggestions? Please let me know!  
> Happy reading!

**24 September 1960, 11:34 pm**

**_Rainy days were his favorite. He loved to sit in the cavity of the window in his bedroom, book on his lap and a hot cup of tea in hand. He loved the sight of the droplets that ran down the window, and the sound of the fire that crackled in the fireplace. And yet he could never be truly happy, nor enjoy it. Thoughts took him over, disrupted his sleep. He sighed deeply again and placed his book down beside him. He knew he had to distract himself, knew he had to stop making himself go crazy. However, it did not help when he turned his head, eyeing the the package_** **_on his bedside table. Day in and out living with that pain. But he will get better. He was supposed to. Maybe not for himself, but for the person most dear to him._ **

Soft knocking echoed on the front door, late that evening. Vermillius Demont looked puzzled at his watch, not expecting that someone would like to have a conversation with _him_ at this hour.

He stood up, bit staggering, but remained calm. He didn't want it to happen again. Vermillius opened the small hatch in the door, not knowing to expect anyone else than a creep or a wanderer. But it was anything but that as he saw the dark shape of a woman, recognizing the yellow stripes on her jacket. A police woman. He furrowed his brows a little in concern. What was a muggle doing at his door, at this hour?

"Good evening, Madam" He decided to approach her casually, cold, but not too unfriendly. A police woman like that, didn't see them often. Certainly not for him, because he wasn't much  embroiled in the muggle life, remaining close to this position.

"What brings you here so late?" He asks casually, leaning against the door jamb.

The woman, not bad looking for Vermillius taste, cleared her throat. “Good evening, sir Demont. Im here to bring you some information about a case. Unfortunately, I have some bad news to bring."

"Just like the weather?” He joked.

The woman remained serious and formal, shaking her head."Would you allow me to come inside?" She asked.

Vermillius swallowed for a moment. Letting a muggle inside his house… where he had stalled all his pots and potions, his wand… he knew it wasn't a smart move to let her in. On the other side; he couldn't just shake her off. What if it really was that important? What if it was about…  

He nodded. They couldn't stand out here in the porch. It is and remained a porch, and that old man next to him was everything except an easy neighbor. That he wasn't allowed to use magic for private purposes, otherwise he had changed that old piece of crab in a sour plum. Exactly what that damned muggle deserved. "But of course." Vermillius stepped aside. The woman entered the small house and looked a bit around. Vermillius was slightly ashamed about the mess. Not that it was fair, he hadn't expected any visitors that evening.

He makes room for her as he stacked some newspapers and gestured manly she could take a seat. "Something to drink ma'am? Glass of wine?”

The woman sat down and looked at him. "No, thank you sir, but unfortunately I can not consume when I'm on duty."

"After working hours?” His mouth curled in a playful grin.

The woman smiled. "Perhaps. But first things first, sir. Im here for a reason.” She said, while looking around as if she wanted to say; _where the hell can you have a seat between this junk?_

Vermillius chuckled apologizing and found some place at the end of the couch.

"Well then, tell me but what someone like you brings me at this time of the day.” He says, himself a glass of wine in his hand. He moved the drink inside his glass, anxiously waiting for the muggle to speak up.She cleared her throat and laid her hands neatly onto her lap. “I am here with regard to Idris Demont and his daughter.”Vermillius looked up from his glass and leaned forward. He got a bad feeling, he was always worried about his brother and his niece. Left by the mother figure, disappeared out of nowhere.

“What happened?”

 

**_He couldn't believe it when he closed his front door slowly, eyes still wide of shock. But he had to shove it aside, needed to pick his stuff as fast as he could. He had to fight off the tears as he scrapes his stuff together, reminding himself to stay calm. He grabs his bag, opens the door and runs into the deep rainy night._ **

 


End file.
